


Pandora's Box

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Club Sex, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex dice, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Touch starved and in need for something outside of missionary vanilla sex, Peter ventures to a club known as Pandora’s box looking for something new. Fed up of living like a hermit since the battle of New York, Tony visits one of his favorite BDSM clubs as a way to blow off some steam. What are the odds Peter and his mentor be at the club on the same night? Astronomical right?





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokislonelylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/gifts).



Tony watched, with a clenched fist around his third finger of whiskey, as the news anchor on screen tore into his private life. Calling him a  _ has-been _ due to his recent lack on the social scene, and his almost ‘hermit-like conditions’ after the events of New York. He even went as far as blaming post traumatic stress, as if this 23 year old Huffington post wannabe ever had anything in his pathetic life to lose an hour of sleep over. Tony scoffed as the reporter lied through their teeth and speculated the reason for the fall out was his breakup with Pepper, as if she was so toxic and he so weak to cause this “complete and utter retreat from society.” Finally, the straw that broke the camel's back, the man stated how being on The UN's leash now thanks to the Accords had got the "untameable Tony Stark" to sit, stay, and roll over.

Each biting lie from the twat on the screen had Tony squeezing his glass tighter until it shattered in his palm.  Tony to cursed out in pain and the sudden commotion startled Dumm-e into action. The lamely made robot whined and beeped as it began to clean up the glass, embedding shards deeper into the shag with each pathetic sweeping attempt. Tony huffed in annoyance and shooed the robot away, standing to clean the small abrasions on his hand. As he ran his injured palm under cold water, he considered his next move to halt any more poor attempts at a smear campaign. First and foremost, he’d call Pepper, ask for her stellar head of PR, Helen or something, and let them take care of it. It was always better for Tony’s image if he wasn’t in control of his actions. But tomorrow, he was too tired and too buzzed to muddle through small talk with his ex. 

When the water finally ran clear and the blood from his hand seemed to clot, an annoying little thought popped up in Tony’s head.  _ Maybe the kid had a point. _ It  _ had  _ been a while since he did anything wild and social, and going out sure beat sitting at home getting drunk in front of his TV.  

"You know what, fuck it," Tony said to no one in particular as he grabbed his shades off the side table and straightened the blazer he didn't bother changing out of after the mornings press conference. 

"FRIDAY, what do we have going on tonight?"

* * *

Peter tried his best to keep his composure as the bouncer looked over his ID with immense skepticism. He knew his clean shaven baby face could barely pass for 17, let alone 21. There was  _ no way _ he was going to get in. He was going to get kicked out, outed, and tossed in jail all in one night, he was so stupid! He-

“Go ahead in, kid, have fun,” the bouncer said and Peter did very little to hide his surprise. Before he was able to blurt out his shock and  _ really  _ blow his cover, the man was pushing him through the doors so he could wave in the guy behind him. Maybe the ID was more convincing than he thought? Or the guy just didn’t care enough to kick him out. Either way, Peter wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as he stumbled through the doors of Pandora’s Box. He could barely contain his excitement. 

The club was  _ huge _ , way bigger than the one down Main Street that Michelle’s brother was able to sneak them into last month. It was dark, so it was hard to see just how many private rooms the place had, but he could tell just from the outside there was space for several. The main room was more of a casual lounge, lots of plush deep red chairs and couches with black pillows; expensive looking chandeliers up above; a sleek marble counter top bar that surrounded the perimeter in two long L shapes. In between the two L’s was a small gap, which Peter assumed led to a hallway that likely connected the playrooms. As he took it all in, he couldn’t help but feel lost, this place was completely out of his comfort zone. But his determination to satisfy the deep seated need he’d been feeling over the last two months is what finally drove him to take a seat at the bar.    
As the lobby and bar area began to fill, Peter started to feel a little uneasy. Ever since he got bit, his senses felt like they were dialed up to eleven, and as more and more people were welcomed into the club, the closer strangers pushed and rubbed against his skin in an effort to order a drink. It set his already frayed nerves ablaze and made his cock twitch in interest in its confines. Peter gripped the counter hard to keep from speaking out and motioned for the bartender to come his way. Maybe a drink would help calm his nerves just a little.

* * *

Tony’s self-driving Audi  R8  pulled up to the curb of the overpopulated club. The line was uncharacteristically long for the type of club this was, but Tony had an inkling that the majority of the club goers were more there for the shock and the stories than the actual experience. 

“Fucking tourists,” Tony growled, sending the car off before moving to the front of the line and presenting his ID. The club may be fairly new, but anyone who was anyone knew who Tony Stark was, especially at places such as these. He couldn't help the smug sort of satisfaction he felt at being let in before the barely legal teenagers who were left out to wait in the cold. 

Tony had lost his jacket and glasses within five minutes of entering the club, stripping down to an outfit that made him look prestigious but also gave off the vibe of Dominant to anyone looking to play. As he scanned the overcrowded bar area he realized there were several men here who fit his description as well and frowned. 

“This is like the worst burger cookout ever, too many tops not enough bottoms.” He sighed, moving to the bar to grab a drink before he explored the rest of the club. 

* * *

How his ID fooled  _ another  _ person, he’ll never know, but he ordered something strong just in case he didn’t get served again. As he took another sip, he groaned, because even the coolness of the ice cubes in the glass couldn’t chill his overheating body. It had been so long since someone touched him, in any way really, that the small brushes he encountered by passersby at the bar lit his nerves on fire. At least he had the comfort that someone would touch him soon, this place was great like that.  Sadly, no one had approached him by the time he had finished his drink, so Peter took it upon himself to command a search . After all, the intricate knotwork hidden under his hoodie and jeans were really starting to chafe and his cock could only handle the cage for so much longer. 

The next room Peter wandered into was far more promising than the bar. It was simply named ‘The Playroom’ and the small amount of liquid courage in his system was moving his feet inside before the reluctant part of his brain could say no. A tall, muscular man stopped him before he could get any closer, looking him over once before asking,

“Submissive or Dominant?”

“Uh, s-sub,” Peter flushed and the man smirked, but not unkindly, before motioning him into a curtained room adjacent to the play area. 

“Go ahead and get undressed and then put this on.” The man handed Peter a blindfold and he couldn't help but swallow nervously. Sensing his discomfort, the man’s demeanor changed. 

“The safe words here are green and red, please use them when prompted. The Dominants allowed into this play room have been versed in these and will respect them when used. Do you have any questions?” 

Peter shook his head, no. He wanted this, even if he was nervous as hell. It made him feel better that this guy would be outside standing watch. 

“Alright then. Get undressed, and then I’ll show you to your spot.” 

* * *

The next room Tony wandered into was far more promising than the bar. It was filled with at least 10 different submissives, blindfolded, kneeling and ready to play. The man managing the room asked him his role and instructed him on the specifications of the room. Tony tried not to roll his eyes as the man went through the rules. Tony wasn't an amateur after all. 

When the man finally finished speaking and granted him entrance, Tony’s eyes instantly went to the only splash of color in the room. At the end of the line up was a thin, young looking twink, with bright red rope criss crossed and knotted across his chest, stomach and thighs. It was incredibly well done, and Tony couldn't help but wonder if he did it himself. As he approached the man, he noticed the small silver key around his throat which more than likely went to the matching silver cock cage nestled between his roped thighs. The cock inside was already bright red with denial and Tony felt his own cock twitch in interest. He made sure to claim this man before anyone else even had the chance. As he waited for the rest of the submissives to be paired up with a Dominant so the game could begin, he took his place in front of the young man, eyeing him appreciatively. 

“Look at you baby boy, all tied up with a bow for me to unwrap. Did you do this all yourself?” 

The younger man swallowed and nodded, and Tony smirked at the knowledge of being right. 

“Impressive, kid.” He said and watched with interest as the man shivered at the praise. Tony made sure to make a mental note to do that again. 

“Although I’m sure it’s chaffing a bit huh? That’ll happen with this kind of rope. I’d suggest Nylon for next time. Little bit more expensive, but worth it. It doesn’t chafe, and feels like silk against your skin. Maybe I can show you tonight back at my place.” Tony flirted, smirking when the young man seemed to perk up in interest. 

A light bell interrupted their conversation, signalling that everyone was paired up and the game could begin.  

“I guess we should start then huh? I’m sure you’ve waited long enough.”

The man straighten up on his heels and nodded. “Y-Yes sir.” 

“You don’t have to call me sir baby,” Tony chuckled, running his hand up the boys neck and into his hair, scratching at the base and grinning when it made the young man gasp. 

“W-What should I call you?” he asked and Tony thought about it. 

“What would you like to call me?”

The younger man swallowed, hesitation clear on his trembling lips. Tony continued to scratch at his skull, and the man below him began to relax. 

“Go ahead, baby, this is your night too.” Tony prompted. 

“D-Daddy?” The boy offered and Tony’s fist clenched tight in his hair, causing them both to groan out in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck  _ yes,  _ sweetheart.” 

* * *

The game was simple enough. Once everyone was matched up with a partner, the Dominants were given play dice with prompts ranging from fairly vanilla instructions to obscene. It was a warm up game, in every sense of the word, intended to be an ice breaker for Submissives and Dominants. If they connected well enough, they could use the other rooms to continue their play. If not, they could replay the game with a different partner. Tony  _ desperately  _ hoped they clicked.  

Tony rolled the pair of dice to start the game, smirking as they landed on ‘heavy petting’ and ‘groin’. Tony knew the teasing stimulation through the cage would be more agonizing than pleasurable and that just thrilled his sadistic side. He also knew that the only way the boy would be allowed out of the cage was if Tony deemed he deserved it. Submissives wore the key to their cage around their neck, and when their Dominants thought they earned release, they’d unlock it. Tony thought the small silver key looked absolutely delicious settled in the hollow of the boys neck so he planned on keeping it there as long as possible. 

“I need you to tell me the safe words before we start baby boy,” Tony pried, finally releasing his grip in the man’s hair. 

Peter licked his lips before confidently replying, “Green if I’m fine, red if I want you to stop.” 

“Good boy,” Tony praised, grinning as the man shuddered, “and what’s your color now baby?”

“Green. God so fucking green.” 

“Good,” Tony smiled wickedly and reached for the man’s caged groin. Tony watched as he arched into the stimulation with a pained gasp, whimpering as it likely did nothing to ease the ache in his balls. 

“Fuck,” Peter moaned, the small touch making his senses sing in pleasure. At first he was glad he was blindfolded. Taking away one of his senses made him feel more grounded, more normal. But all that seemed to fly out the window the second he was touched, and if it wasn’t for the cage holding him back, he surely would have orgasmed. Shame filled his cheeks and made his dick ache more. The familiar clatter of dice brought his attention back and Peter waited anxiously for what came next.    
  
‘Kiss’ and ‘Nipple’ were rolled next and Tony grinned with glee as he moved forward, sucking a dusky pink nipple into his mouth. The boy beneath him practically sobbed, his hips jerking forward out of reflex. Tony put his hands over the boys bound thighs and pushed him down gently, keeping his mouth attached all the while. He absolutely loved the way the man responded and couldn't wait to get him into a private room. 

“You are just so sensitive, aren’t you, baby?”

“Y-Yes Daddy, please, don’t stop.”  

“How long has it been? Since someone touched you?” Tony asked, taking his mouth off the nipple only long enough to ask the question. 

“T-Too long,” he replied, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You’re not a virgin are you, baby?” Tony asked and the red on his face got darker. “Oh you  _ are _ , aren’t you?”

Peter shook his head hard, nervous the prospect of being a virgin would make this all stop. “N-No, I’m not.”

“Baby boy,” Tony tisked, running his hand up into Peter’s hair and tugging again, “You shouldn't lie to Daddy.”

Peter gasped at the sudden harsh tug and his hips jerked forward at the sensation. “I’m not- Daddy I swear,” he panted, trying in vain to get his heart rate under control. “Just- just haven't done something like this before.”

“In public or with a Dominant?”

“W-With a Dominant,” Peter said after a moment's hesitation. 

“Oh you naughty boy, should have pegged you for an exhibitionist.” he teased, turning his attention back on the peaked nipples and taking one in between his teeth. 

Peter whined loudly, gaining the attention of other leering Dominants in the room. Tony winked their way, knowing for certain this one was going to be all his for the night.    


“Want me to roll again sweetheart?”

Peter swallowed hard and nodded, shifting slightly on his knees. “Please Daddy.”

‘Bite’ ‘Neck’ was the next combination to be rolled and Tony just  _ knew  _ based on the few instances leading up to this point that this was going to be the man’s breaking point. The younger man had a kink for pain. And the neck was one of the biggest endogenous zones on a person. 

“Oh you’re going to love this one baby boy,” Tony purred, kissing and licking up from the base of the man's neck before sinking his teeth into the soft spot right below his earlobe. The boy below him screamed, hips jerking wildly in a desperate attempt for more. 

“Daddy, Daddy please!” He begged, squirming in an attempt to get more sensation, “Fuck, please stop teasing me!”   

Tony risked a glance down to the man’s captured cock and groaned. The tip had changed color from red to a dark purple, precome coating the head to the point of glistening and dribbling onto the floor. 

“Fuck baby, you really are desperate aren’t you?” He asked in a hushed whisper. 

Peter whined in agreement, arching his hips in hopes the man would touch him again. 

“Please Daddy,” he begged again and that was all Tony needed to hear. He reached behind the man’s neck, unlocking the small clasp there with two fingers. The metal key fell into his hand silently, and Tony gripped it in his fist as he returned his attention to the boys neck. He sucked another dark bruise into the pale skin, loving the way the action made him squirm. 

“I need you to be a good boy for me okay?” He whispered, and Peter’s skin prickled at the way the goatee scrapped his sensitive neck. “I’m going to take this off you, but you can’t come until I say.”

Peter bit back a groan. His body was on pins and needles, his ache for release was so strong, but he needed to hold out a little bit longer. He could do this. He heard the lock disengage between his legs and choked on a sob as the sweet freedom from the tight cage vanished. His cock was sensitive now, so much so that when the man touched it he nearly bit through his lip to keep from coming.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so sensitive right now aren’t you? I bet I could make you come without even being touched. But you want to be touched don’t you? You deserve to be touched with how good you’ve been to me tonight. Do you think you could last thirty seconds with my mouth around you?”

Peter shook his head hard. He didn't think he could. But he wanted to try, he wanted to please his Daddy. 

“I want you to count the seconds baby, out loud. I want to hear them.” Tony whispered, lowering himself onto the floor until he was level with the boys swollen cock. 

“Start counting baby,” Tony purred, sucking the boy down to the base. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” With a harsh, choked off gasp, his hips jerked forward as pleasure rocketed down his spine through the tip of his dick. The man’s mouth was hot and his tongue was probing. He knew just where to lick to make Peter see stars behind the blindfold. His orgasm was approaching fast, he wouldn’t make it to thirty, hell he could barely make it to five. He was choking out his plea, hoping the man would have mercy on him. 

“Daddy! Daddy please let me come! I can’t- it hurts please,” he begged, sobbing his moan as his Daddy only sucked harder. Oh, right, he was supposed to count. 

“O-One,” Peter shuddered, his thighs trembling with the need to release, 

“Two,” the man sucked harder and Peter felt his blindfold stick to his cheeks from his tears. 

“Three-” Peter’s hips jutted forward after a particularly hard suck. 

“F-four, fuck fuck!” Peter wasn't going to make it. He couldn’t. 

“Please!” He begged one last time and the man must have finally agreed to take mercy on him because the overwhelming heat was gone just long enough for Peter to hear the man whisper, “come for me sweetheart,” against his thigh. 

Peter screamed out his release, he couldn’t help it. After what felt like  _ days _ , he was finally, finally able to fall into the bliss he’d been denied for so long. His hips rocked hard enough to fuck Tony’s throat, unloading hot spunk onto the man’s tongue. The tears were in freeflow now, his body so overwhelmed by build up that it was taking its release in every way possible. 

It felt like he came forever, hell maybe he was, he had lost all aspect of time. When he finally did begin his decent back to the real world, his body began to shiver, and the dull throbbing of muscle ache began to seep into his limbs. Now that it was over, Peter was feeling shy, anxious, and a little embarrassed. He’d never let himself go so freely like that before, and he just knew that all the eyes of the remaining club patrons were on him. He began to shrink in on himself, trying to make himself smaller and fade into the background. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek, and Peter startled a bit at the action. But once he heard the familiarity in the voice, he calmed a little. 

“It’s just me baby, you did so good. I want to make sure you come down safely, is it okay if I take you to one of the private rooms?”

The breath Peter had been holding released as did the the knot of anxiety that had begun to build in his chest. Peter nodded quickly, not trusting his voice to not say something stupid. 

“Can you stand on your own?” the man asked and Peter blushed, shaking his head no. 

“It’s okay baby, I got you,” the man promised, helping Peter up on newborn like, shaky limbs. He must have signaled to the man watching the room to them because the voice from earlier was speaking now.  

“Private room?” the man asked and his Dominant agreed. 

“Very well, I'll just need verbal confirmation from your Submissive.” 

“Baby boy?” Tony prompted and Peter perked up, realizing he was being addressed. 

“Green,” he said confidently, even if uttering out the one syllable word was taking every last bit of his concentration and energy. 

* * *

The private room was quiet, and Peter was thankful for that. His senses were completely l overloaded, even with the restrictive benefit of the blindfold. The man was kind and gentle leading him to the mattress, helping him get comfortable in his blissed out state. 

“I’m guessing you still want this on?” He asked and Peter nodded, focusing on the feel of the sheets under him and not the rapid beating of his heart. 

“I’m going to get you some juice alright? And then I’ll help you take off your bindings. I won’t be far though, just the other side of this room.” 

Peter was thankful for the kind way the man was taking care of him after orgasm. He had assumed, once they both came, that would be it. Peter would be left to deal with coming down alone and the an would be on to the next sub. But this man was different. He’d taken incredible care of him all evening and a part of Peter was saddened by the fact he’d likely never get this kind of treatment again.   

True to his word, the man was back within a minute, holding Peter’s shoulder and helping him drink the glass of orange juice. As Peter drank, the man’s hand was back in his hair, scratching at his skull soothingly. 

“You did amazing sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. I’ve never had a submissive as well behaved and responsive as you.” 

Peter brightened under the praise, starting to feel more like himself. 

“Let’s get you out of those bindings yeah? I’m sure they don't feel very good now.”

He was right, the rope was scratchy and rough against over sensitized skin and Peter was grateful for the help out of them. He didn't think he could do it blindfolded. 

“I might be over stepping here, and please tell me if I am, but, would you be interested in doing this again sometime?”

Peter stilled. Again? Hell, he’d fucking love it, but he knew the man wouldn’t, once he saw what he looked like without the blindfold. 

“I- don’t think that’s a good idea,” Peter started, “i think you’ll be disappointed.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” The man chuckled, but it did nothing to ease Peter’s nerves. 

He sighed, pushing his thumb into the palm of his other hand as a reflex. 

“Because, what if you're expecting someone else? Someone, not  _ me _ ?”

“Sweetheart, don’t be silly. That was the best sex I’ve ever had. I don’t think I want someone else after that.”

“You say that now-” Peter’s sentence was halted by warm lips pressing against his own. It took Peter a second to process before he was kissing back. If this was the last time he’d get this, he was going to take full advantage. 

“Please?” the older man begged once they broke apart, and Peter didn’t think he could put this off for much longer. 

“Ok, just, don’t be mad,” he mumbled almost inaudibly, untying and letting the blindfold fall. He kept his eyes closed tight, waiting for realization to dawn on the older man and burst the perfect little bubble of happiness they had around them. He could almost feel the wheels turning in his mentors head and the shock and disgust bubbling in his chest. 

It was silent for a long time, and Tony was the first to break it. 

“P-Peter?”

“H-Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed, opening his eyes but keeping his stare on the ground.

The older man sputtered, as if trying to say six sentences all simultaneously. He finally settled on three. “You knew it was me? The whole time? How?!” 

“Uh heightened senses?” Peter said sheepishly, “I could smell you the second you walked into the room.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything!”  

“Because... you would have stopped.”  _ Wow. Stupid answer Peter. True. But stupid.  _

An exasperated laugh broke past Tony’s lips and confused the hell out of Peter. Why was he laughing? Shouldn’t he be pissed? Calling Aunt May to ground him for the rest of eternity? Kicking him out of the avengers? 

“You, Mr. Parker, will be the death of me I swear.”

Peter’s heart skipped in his chest. “Does that mean you're not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad kid. A little annoyed you managed to outsmart me, and still really damn hard.”

“I can take care of that for you,” Peter offered with a smirk and Tony laughed, leaning forward to connect their lips again. 

“Oh I know you could sweetheart. You’ve proven that. But I’d rather take this party back to my place. My bed is more comfortable anyway. What do you say?”

“Oh yes  _ please _ Daddy.” 


End file.
